


Secret Tunnels, For Knot So Secret Lovers

by KnottheWolf



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Biting, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Choking, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Stiles’s Stilinski/Others, Piss Marking, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Watersports, Wolf Derek Hale, beastiality, but only like a small mention at the beginning, full shift sex, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Prompt: Stiles works at a special club hidden underground ( people take the sewers to there) and it’s all werewolves mixed with humans. Stiles let’s wolves used him for their needs both in human form and beta/wolf forms. Derek is there with his pack and finds Stiles interesting. ( boypussy!stiles) thank you, you are the best writer.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 532
Collections: My hero academia





	Secret Tunnels, For Knot So Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don’t mind I added watersports in this!
> 
> The entire time I was writing this the “Secret Tunnel” song from ATLA kept playing in my head haha.
> 
> Also please read the tags!!

To anyone else seeing Stiles on his hands and knees sucking someone’s cock while getting his pussy pounded by a wolf would have made for a beautiful sight.

For Derek though, it has his wolf roaring with _rage_. He lurks in the shadows of the club and watches as Stiles finishes swallowing down the old of come the man release in his mouth. The wolf on him gives a whine before pulling out, come dripping between Stiles’ thighs as the teenager falls forward on his hands and knees and catches his breath. Derek spots another man coming over to have his go, but Derek is there first.

“Hey man, back of the line. I was next at getting a go at this bitch’s cunt.” The guy growls and flashes blue eyes.

“Well this bitch, belongs to _me_.” Derek watches as Stiles’s whole body tenses up when he realizes who’s speaking.

“He’s a fucking slut, he doesn’t belong to anyone but on the end of a cock.” The Beta growls.

Rounding on the wolf, Derek snarls and flashes his red eyes, tensing his shoulders as he challenges the wolf’s claim. The Beta gives a growl back and looks like he’s about to leap at Derek, but he’s grabbing the kid by the throat and tossing him to the ground. The kid whimpers when Derek squeezes around his throat and claws at his arms and the floor as he tries to escape from his grip. But he must have forgotten he was dealing with an Alpha and not another pathetic little Omega. Flashing his eyes and forcing the Beta to submit, Derek releases his hold before turning to Stiles who had rolled over to watch the scene unfold, cum still dripping out of his cunt which makes Derek’s nostrils flare.

“ _Derek-_ “

“ **Shut up.** ” He snaps, grabbing Stiles by his legs and flipping him over until he’s on his hands and knees again.

Derek unbuttons himself and pulls his pants down, and without any hesitation slides right into Stiles’s loose cunt. He grunts as piss starts jetting out of his cock and filling Stiles’ dripping pussy, pushing out all the come that was inside of there before and pooling on the ground. Stiles breathes heavily beneath him and his body shakes a little, but Derek can smell the spike of arousal in the teenagers scent and growls when Stiles clenches up around his cock. When he stops pissing, Derek grabs Stiles’s hips and holds them tightly as he starts fucking into the younger man’s cunt. Pounding away while everyone in the club watches with wide eyes and growing erections.

Twisting his head around, Derek snarls and flashes red eyes when someone tries to approaches.

“This bitch is _mine._ ” His lips curl up into a snarl as his face shifts into his Beta shift. 

The wolf tilts his head in submission and flashes golden eyes before stepping away. 

Moving one hand up to grip the back of Stile’s throat to keep the teenager in place while he fucks him into the ground. The younger man making these punched out little noises as Derek’s cock hits in all the right places of Stiles’s drenched cunt, Stiles has already been fucked open by other men and yet he’s still too tight for Derek’s cock. Snarling, Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’s throat and squeezes harshly until he knows there’s going to be a bruise by tomorrow. He wants by tonight for everyone to know who Stiles belongs to when he’s finished with the teenager, wants Stiles to have his marks on that beautiful pale, mole dotted skin. To see those black and blue bruises over his skin, and red teeth mark on his neck.

“Derek- _Derek_.” Stiles chokes, gasping for air as tears slip down his cheeks.

Tightening his grip on Stiles’s throat, Derek lets a growl rise in his voice as he answers, “The only noises coming out of that slutty little mouth of yours are going to be moans and ‘ _Alpha_ ’. Anything else and I’ll gag you.”

Stiles swallows and his heart leaps inside of his chest, which has Derek smirking, “Yes, _Alpha_.”

Oh

_ Oh _

Those sweet little words. Stiles had no idea what he was playing with, or maybe he did and he was trying to get a his out of Derek. Well, that was fine with the older man, because he knew how to play back.

“You must think your cute.” He growls darkly, “Must think pretty high of yourself for finding this place and getting all these wolves to fuck your wet little cunt. Wagging your little ass just to get a little bit of friction. Doesn’t matter, because after tonight, you’re **mine** , _slut_.”

“Alpha!” Stiles cried beneath him, his knuckles going white as he gripping them against the floor.

“You belong to me.” Derek bites into Stiles’s shoulder, pulling him back on Derek’s cock to show off Stiles’s front.

Holding him up under his thighs and spreading them open to let the whole room get a look at Derek fucking Stiles’s cunt. Stiles cries and twitches under his hold, arching his back against the heat of Derek’s body before reaching between his legs to play with his clit. But Derek growls and pushes him back down onto the ground.

“You only get to come on my knot, or nothing at all. Am I understood, Stiles?”

Stiles nods his head vigorously as he pleads, “Yes, Alpha. I understand.”

Derek wants to praise him for that, wants to press sweet, honey words into Stiles’ skin but he holds them behind gritted teeth. Stiles doesn’t deserve those sweet words, he needs to be punished, needs to be put in his place and reminded who he belongs to. The thought of how long Stiles has been here, right underneath Derek’s nose, whoring himself off to anyone and everyone and loosing his virginity to some faceless wolf. It has Derek gnashing his teeth together and howling for blood. He was supposed to be Stiles’s first, Derek was going to take Stiles on a romantic evening, kiss him until his cheeks were rosy red and then make sweet love to the boy under the moon. But then Derek comes here and finds him like this. Oh, he won’t be giving Stiles anything until his boy has learned his _lesson._

Snapping his teeth and pressing more bite marks into Stiles’s sweet skin, Derek groans when he feels his knot start to form. Stiles mewls beneath him and pushes his hips backwards to get more of Derek’s knot which has the older man smirking.

He bends down to tickle his lips over Stiles’s earlobe and whispers into the younger man’s ears, “Try not to clench up, baby. My wolf likes it better when their _bitch_ is nice and loose for them to _breed._ ”

Stiles makes an inquisitive sound but breaks into a moan when Derek’s body shift.

Bones crack and muscles burn as they stretch and reform over new bones. His claws thicken and elongated and his dick changes until it has a pointed tip and a thick, girth bulb at the end of it. When he’s finished shifting into his wolf form, Derek roars as he stands over Stiles’s body. The human practically hanging off his thick knot as Derek’s wolf form is massive, almost the size of a horse. Stiles chokes and claws at the floor beneath him, whimpering like a bitch in heat as Derek keeps fucking him into he ground. When his hips pull back, Stiles can do nothing but be pulled along with because Derek’s knot has gotten so big already it doesn’t slip out anymore.

Mine. _Mine._ **Mine!**

Derek roars inside of his head, all thoughts turned brutal and animalistic as he fucks and fucks, No longer caring if Stiles comes or not as he takes his own sweet pleasure from the boy. Moans and mewls slip out from Stiles’s mouth and the soft, _needy_ little noises pull Derek over to the edge as he bends down to bite Stiles’s shoulder with his teeth. Marking the teenager as his for anyone and everyone to see. Stiles howled underneath him as Derek’s knot _swelled_ to it’s full extent and the air filled with the sweet scent of slick. Growling and making short abortive thrust with his hips, Derek groaned when he finally came. It felt like nirvana to him, spilling inside of Stiles’s pussy and feeling his slick walls clench and squeeze around Derek’s knot as he panted and begged beneath him. They stayed tied like that for what felt like hours until Derek’s knot finally went down, when it did he shifted back to his human state and bundled Stiles up with his leather jacket before carrying him out of the club. Eyes gone red as he stared down anyone who approached them, the wolves bowed their heads and stepped out of the way while Derek carried his Stiles back to his car.

Opening the back seat, Derek placed the limp body precariously on the leather seats before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side.

It took a while in the silent car before he finally reached the loft, and when he came to a complete stop Derek startled when he heard a sniffle in the back seat. Turning his head around, Derek froze when he fat wet tears slip down Stiles’s cheeks.

“Did you mean it? Calling me a slut?” The words tremble out of Stiles’s mouth.

Shaking his head, Derek reaches back and grabs Stiles so he can pull him on his lap and cradle the teenager in his arms.

“No, baby. No, I don’t think you’re a slut or a whore. I was just _angry._ ” Derek wipes the tears away and presses a kiss to Stiles’s cheeks. “I wanted to be your first time and when I saw you with those other men my wolf just took control over me for a while. Which-if you don’t really want to be with me, I’ll understand and stay away from you. I would never force you into something you didn’t want.”

“Do you want to be with me? I thought this entire time you hated me.” Stiles looks at Derek like he’s seeing through the man.

“Of course I want to be with you. You’re everything to me. I’ll-I’ll make it up to you, I was really rough on you the first time-“

“No.”

Derek freezes.

And then his eyebrows raise when soft lips press against his own.

“I liked it, a lot. Maybe a little less on the slut naming and more on the pet names. I like it when you take me in front of other people and show them I’m yours.” Stiles tilts his head down a little as a blush rises on his cheeks.

Putting a finger under Stiles’s chin, Derek lifts the boys head up so he can kiss him again, “Anything you want, baby. Anything for my sweet boy.”

Stiles grins impishly, “Those are daring words, Alpha. Are you sure you can _handle_ me?”

Derek growls and flashes red eyes, “Trust me, I can handle anything you throw at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are well loved!!
> 
> Prompt Request Form:
> 
> https://forms.gle/yNRokW1KN1VSywZF8


End file.
